Gloria
by Ashxa15112
Summary: Disclaimer:Dont own THG Rated T for cursing
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My name is Cassandra, my parents were killed by the Head Peackeeper Alex.They had said some pretty mean things about the Capitol.I was only child so I was left alone.I was a beggar in the streets untill The Careers found me I had asked for a biy of bread."You dare ask us?!"yells the boy from 2.I slowly make my way to the ally when the girl from one pins me."So Cato

should we end her shitty life?"shd says

laughing "Lets use her as a slave."says the girl from 2.They all highfive and drag me away.

*I snap out of my flashback and sooth my maid outfit.Glimmer,girl from one insisted,I nodded not daring to agrue.I make my hair into a ponytail and head to the kitchen."Make us pancakes and bacon."snaps Clove.I go to the fridge and start cooking when done I serve them four."Anything else?"I ask."Yes,your breakest has been sereved for the reaping."says Cato smirking.Unsure I nod and go to my shack,I lay on my worn out bed to find my breakfast.Stale bread made from tessera the usual.I sigh and head to my shower,out of all things the shower is the best its clean.I strip off my outfit and let the cold water rush through my back.Only the Carrers get warm water.They pay me 4 coins a week.Better than what most people make.When I get out I see that Glimmer has laid out a light pink strapless dress,sparkly light pink higheels and dark red berries with clear lipgloss.I smile she has always been fond of me.I dress and bite the berry a bit letting the juices water my dry mouth,smear it on my lips and apply lipgloss.I hear a knock at flinch.I see Glimmer and relax "I brought you leftovers."she whispers.I thank her and while I ate she braids my hair.Soon we hear Marvel yell "GLIMMER HURRY WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"I thank her and she leaves.Glimmer and Marvel have to use a train to go to One since the academy is in Two.When I go into the kitchen Clove and Cato have gone.I go to the fridge and get a magno its the sweetest thing ever.I drink 2 glasses of water and head to the Reaping of Two.

Soon enough Cato and Clove vounlteers I only imagine so did Glimmer and Marvel.When I head back home I smile.I have the whole house to myself.I get as much food as I can and eat it quickly.Then I hear the door knock and I freeze.I open the door to see Glimmer smiling then she whispers in my ear _"Sisters never leave each other..."_ **How was that bad good?!?!?Pleade Review**


	2. Chapter Two

My mouth hangs open of what Glimmer has just said.I close my eyes and sayThis must be a joke.".She sighs and motions for me to sit."My mother had you when I was 4 she had cheated on my dad with a man named Carter,my mother told my dad it was his child and he happily bought it."she says rubbing her temples "I was delighted to have a sister but when you were born you looked nothing like us..dark hair and mismatched eyes one blue and green." "My father noticed this and asked for a test,days later it was confirmed you were not his child and left you with close friends ." "When I saw you in ally I felt I knew you but couldn't tell since it was dark but when I pinned you I saw your mismatched eyes and realized you were my sister."she says finally crying.I take it all in and hug her."What's my real name?"I ask."Gloria Woods"she says.I breathe in and offer to make breakfast.She nods and turns on the T.V to watch recaps. _"Yes Ceaser rumours are Glimmer Woods left the district after failing to voulnteer"_ I listen as the bacon sizzles on the grill.Once I serve I see the recap of One.There is a girl named Dollar and looks at Glimmer but Glimmer looks staright ahead.After that I tune out untill 12 comes out Katniss Everdeen voulnteers to save her sister and I admire her.Glimmer looks at me and says"I would do the same."

 **This was short but oh well..3 Reviews for 3 :D~Ashxa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gloria** I head to the back of the house and see Glimmer stabbing a bird serveal times in heart.I gasp and Glimmer looks at me."Sorry it's a habit."she mutters.She goes into the kitchen and rinses out the fresh blood as I stare in shock.

 **Glimmer**

I look back and see that slave girl look at me.I smile,she is stupid enough to believe I'm her sister.I ask her to make breakfast and she nods.I take out my phone,a lurxy given to choosen voulenteers,and message Cato.

 **Glimmer~** She belived it.

 **Cato~** Good,all we have to do is take money.

 **Glimmer~** You have to win!

 **Cato~** Easy,hard task is to get money from her heriance.

 **Glimmer~** I don't think she knows..

 **Cato~** My mentor is coming..Bye

 **Glimmer~** Bye

 ** _Cato is offline_**

 **Plot twistReview ~Ashxa**


End file.
